Sayonara, My Love
by Shinju Hatsune
Summary: Terlalu cinta bisa membuatmu berjalan menuju ke akhir yang buruk. Songfic. Oreshi. Akashi's POV #wotakakuroLine. Art By Bian


**Sayonara, My Love**

Genre : Romance, Yaoi, AU, Angst

Rate : T

Length : 8.121 Words

Warning : OOC, GaJe, Angst, Alur cepat (siapa tahu =_=), Sho Ai, EBI tak sesuai, Only Akashi's POV hingga Akhir (kecuali yang Omake), Death Chara, dll

Pairing : AkaKuro ( **Aka** shi Seijuurou x **Kuro** ko Tetsuya)

Disclaimer : Characternya tetap milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki-san. Saya hanya pinjam karakternya Cuma buat kesenangan baik pribadi maupun readers.

Prompt : Gagal move on dan kebohongan

Summary : Terlalu cinta bisa membuatmu berjalan menuju ke akhir yang buruk. Songfic. Oreshi. Akashi's POV #wotakakuroLine. Art By Bian

"aaaaaaaa" (Percakapan biasa)

( _"aaaaaaa"_ ) (Berkata dalam hati)

" _aaaaaaa"_ (Flashback)

" **aaaaaaaa"** (Bicara lewat telepon/SMS)

Bacotan : Yaho, Shinju Hatsune disini membawakan fanfic berbau angst dan sekaligus songfic. Songfic kali ini adalah lagu yang berjudul still love you dari Nishino Kana juga ada art yang digambarkan oleh Bian-sama yang membuat ane baper sekaligus sakit hati memikirkannya #curhatmbak. Ya udah sampai disini bacotan ane. Ane peringatin ye. Ini Yaoi, Gay fanfic yang merasa fujodan silahkan baca. Yang straight maupun homophobic sebaiknya mundur karena fic ini bisa membuat mata kalian sakit. Juga Don't Like Don't Read And Don't Flame (DLDRADF). Langsung saja ke TKP!

* * *

~ _Itsudatte haya aruki no kimi wo_ ~

 _Oikaketari kakurete mitari, baby_ ~

~ _Kigatsuite hohoende mou hagurenai you ni_ ~

~ _Kono te wo gyutto shite kureta ne_ ~

~ _Itsumo no michi mo machi awase no eki mo_ ~

~ _Ashita kara mou kimi wa inainda ne i know~_

(~ _Kucoba sembunyi lalu mengejarmu_ ~)

(~ _Yang selalu berjalan terlalu cepat, sayang_ ~)

(~ _Kau menyadarinya lalu tersenyum kau memegang tanganku_ ~)

(~ _Agar kita tak terpisahkan lagi_ ~)

(~ _Jalan biasa kita lalui bersama stasiun tempat kita saling menunggu_ ~)

(~ _Mulai besok dan seterusnya kau tidak ada lagi di sana ku tahu itu_ ~)

* * *

 _~Akashi's POV~_

Aku pun bangun dari tidur kemudian mandi, sikat gigi sekalian cuci muka. Aku pun memakai kaos hitam, celana coklat krem, dan jaket berwarna coklat krem juga memakai sepatu berwarna coklat. Aku mulai makan sarapan buatan pembantu di rumah kemudian aku berangkat.

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya aku mau pergi ke mana, ya, kan? Baiklah. Aku mengunjungi makam kekasihku yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya dan ini hari kematiannya yang ke 2 tahun. Aku pun membeli buket bunga dengan rangkaian bunga mawar putih dan lily putih dengan ukuran sedang. Setelah aku membelinya aku pun pergi ke stasiun kereta api untuk mengunjunginya di tokyo.

Jalan setapak ini mengingatkanku terhadap kenanganku dengan Tetsuya. Aku akan menceritakannya dan ini atas inisiatifku sendiri. Dengarkan ini baik-baik dan jangan sampai kehilangan satu kata sekalipun atau tidak aku lempar kalian dengan gunting.

 _~Flashback~_

 _2 tahun yang lalu tanggal 20 februari, aku dan Tetsuya berjalan. Aku sedikit berjalan dengan cepat hingga Tetsuya sedikit kesusahan menyamakan arah kakiku. Aku pun berhenti di jalan kemudian menoleh ke Tetsuya lalu aku mengulurkan tangan kananku ke Tetsuya._

" _Tetsuya, peganglah tanganku." Kataku tersenyum._

" _Akashi-kun, nanti kalau dilihat bagaimana?" Tanya Tetsuya._

" _Tidak apa-apa. Asalkan Tetsuya bisa berjalan disampingku sambil memegang tanganku itu sudah cukup." Kataku masih tersenyum. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk modus dan ini adalah kenyataannya._

" _Baiklah, Akashi-kun." Kata Tetsuya kemudian dia mengulurkan tangannya kemudian memegang tanganku._

" _Nah, kalau begini kita tidak akan berpisah." Kataku masih tersenyum._

" _Hehe iya, Akashi-kun." Kata Tetsuya ikutan tersenyum. Lalu, kami berdua pun melanjutkan jalan sambil memegang tangan._

 _~End Of Flashback~_

Jalan setapak ini adalah jalan biasa aku dan Tetsuya lewati juga ada lagi selain jalan setapak ini. Ada dimana? Sudahlah. Akan kutunjukkan. Aku pun sampai di stasiun kereta api di kyoto dan stasiun inilah tempat biasa Tetsuya datang dan aku pun selalu menjemputnya meskipun terkadang dia sangat suka memberiku kejutan yaitu datang secara diam-diam dan itu yang kusukai dari Tetsuya.

Tapi, Tetsuya sudah tidak ada disini lagi. Dimulai pasca kematiannya, bahkan 2 tahun kematiannya juga seterusnya dia tidak disini untuk datang menghampiriku juga memelukku dengan rindu sekaligus dia juga merasa muak karena harus LDR-an. Bahkan kalau kalian mengingatkanku kalau Tetsuya sudah tidak ada, aku tahu. Tapi, rasanya sama hancurnya seperti 2 tahun yang lalu.

* * *

~ _Mou kore saigou datte ah, mada uso mitai de_ ~

~ _Kokoro no naka ha kitai shite shimau no~_

~ _Hontou ni saigou made yasashii kimi dakara~_

~ _Mada kono te hanasenai it's hard to say goodbye_ ~

~ _Still love you_ ~

(~ _Inilah akhir kisah cinta kita ah, aku tak percaya ini_ ~)

(~ _Di dalam lubuk hatiku ini aku masih menginginkanmu kembali_ ~)

(~ _Kumohon untuk terakhir kali karena dirimu yang begitu baik_ ~)

(~ _Kumohon jangan lepaskan tanganku ini sangat sulit mengucapkan selamat tinggal_ ~)

(~ _Karena aku masih mencintaimu_ ~)

* * *

Aku pun masuk ke dalam kereta tersebut. Beruntungnya masih sepi tidak banyak orang yang masuk ke kereta. Rasanya ini sungguh sangat sulit dipercaya. Ini seperti aku ada di dunia yang penuh dengan kebohongan. Tetsuya sudah berani membohongiku, karena dia menyembunyikan penyakitnya makanya dia putus denganku. Dia tidak mau dibebani olehku juga dia bilang dia tidak pantas berpacaran denganku karena dia memiliki penyakit berbahaya dan umurnya tidak lama lagi.

Aku masih mencintai Tetsuya. Begitu begitu mencintainya hingga kulakukan apapun untuknya asal Tetsuya bisa bahagia. Ah, selama 2 tahun ini dia menyembunyikan penyakitnya yaitu leukemia dariku. Yah, dia hebat dalam berbohong tapi tidak sehebat diriku. Dia juga masih mencintaiku tapi dia tidak ingin membebaniku terus. Aku tidak peduli dengan penyakitnya. Aku ingin berada di sampingnya di saat dia menghabiskan waktunya di rumah sakit hingga ajalnya tiba.

Sial sial sial. Air mataku muncul kembali setelah sekian lama mengering keluar lagi dari kedua mata deep crimson milikku. Dia yang berhasil mengembalikan diriku ke dulu, dia juga yang berhasil membuat jantungku berdebar tak karuan, dia juga yang berhasil membuatku terpana akan keimutannya juga pesonanya dibalik wajah datar bak teflon itu. Aku pun menutup kedua mataku dengan tangan kiriku dan tanganku yang satunya masih memegang buket bunga untuk Tetsuya.

Tetsuya, aku tidak peduli kau memiliki penyakit apapun darimu, aku tetap menerimamu apa adanya. Aku tidak membencimu malah aku ingin berada di sampingmu dan menjagamu hingga kau menghembuskan napas terakhirmu. Tapi, sekali ini saja aku ingin memegang tanganmu lebih lama lagi untuk terakhir kalinya. Karena kau begitu baik dan lembut kepadaku meskipun kau itu tanpa ekspresi. Aku sangat susah untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal untukmu karena aku begitu mencintaimu hingga itu membuatku gila.

Aku masih menangis dalam diam sambil menutup kedua mataku dengan tanganku juga yang satunya masih memegang buket bunga berukuran sedang. Persetan dengan orang-orang di kereta api. Mau melihatku menangis atau tidak, aku sudah tidak peduli lagi. Karena hanya satu yang kupikirkan. Yaitu, hanya Tetsuya saja.

* * *

~ _Nandatte suki kirai shinaide_ ~

~ _Oishisou ni taberu kimi ga, baby_ ~

~ _Daisuki de harikitte tsukurisugichau_ ~

~ _Watashi wo waratte kureta ne_ ~

~ _Futatsu no magu kappu_ _osoroi no t-shatsu mo_ ~

~ _Ashita kara mou tsukenai kana i know_ ~

(~ _Kau tak mengatakan apapun baik suka ataupun tidak_ ~)

(~ _Kau tetap memakannya dengan lahap, sayang_ ~)

(~ _Karena itu aku masak dengan semangat namun aku masak terlalu banyak_ ~)

(~ _Kemudian kau menertawakan aku_ ~)

(~ _Gelas kita bentuknya sama t-shirt kita juga sama_ ~)

(~ _Mulai besok dan seterusnya tidak digunakan lagi ku tahu itu_ ~)

* * *

"DING! DONG! DING! DONG!"

"MOHON PERHATIAN PEMBERHENTIAN SELANJUTNYA ADALAH TOKYO. BAGI YANG BERTUJUAN KESANA SEGERALAH TURUN."

"DING! DONG! DING! DONG!"

Ah, sudah sampai rupanya. Aku pun segera turun dari kereta tersebut. Kemudian aku berjalan melewati stasiun kemudian aku pun berjalan menuju Tama-reien (1) yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari sini kemudian aku pun beristirahat di Majiba tempat nongkrong favorit Tetsuya lalu aku memesan kopi chocochino dan meminumnya dengan santai.

Mengingat aku ada di majiba jadi teringat aku dan Tetsuya sering mengunjungi disini kemudian berakhir di rumah Tetsuya yang kebetulan kedua orang tuanya tidak ada di rumah karena sedang menjaga nenek yang sedang sakit. Disitulah aku dan Tetsuya menghabiskan waktu kami berdua. Mau tahu lagi? Ya sudah aku ceritakan. Jangan sampai ketinggalan satu kata pun atau kulempar kalian pakai gunting.

 _~Flashback~_

 _2 tahun yang lalu tanggal 11 april yang kebetulan ini adalah hari jadiku dan Tetsuya, kami berdua pun pergi ke rumah Tetsuya. Rumahnya memang sederhana tapi disini jauh lebih hangat. Entah karena suasananya atau memang rumahnya seperti ini. Tetsuya pun pergi ke dapur dan memasak sup tofu untukku._

 _Setelah selesai membuatnya Tetsuya memberikannya padaku kemudian aku pun memakannya. Tofu yang meleleh di mulut juga rasa kaldu yang terasa enak dan aromanya wangi. Aku pun tetap memakannya karena sup tofu buatannya memang enak._

" _Bagaimana, Akashi-kun?" Tanya Tetsuya._

" _Sup tofu buatan Tetsuya enak." Kataku jujur._

" _Syukurlah kau menyukainya, Akashi-kun. Tapi, sebenarnya aku terlalu bersemangat hingga aku membuat banyak sup tofu." Kata Tetsuya dan aku pun langsung tertawa. Pantas saja Tetsuya lama sekali di dapur ternyata dia masak sup tofunya terlalu banyak._

" _Akashi-kun!" Kata Tetsuya cemberut sekaligus wajahnya masih datar._

" _Maaf, Tetsuya." Kataku mulai memberhentikan tawaku sambil meminta maaf. "Mungkin aku tidak akan sanggup menghabiskannya. Maukah kau menghabiskannya denganku, Tetsuya?" Tanyaku._

" _Baiklah, lagian ini salahku sendiri. Karena aku membuatnya terlalu banyak." Kata Tetsuya. Aku hanya bisa memakluminya kemudian mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut._

" _Kalau tidak bisa dihabiskan, sisakan buat besok. Lagian aku mau menginap di rumahmu." Kataku tersenyum._

" _Kau yakin, Akashi-kun? Memangnya kau bawa baju ganti?" Tanya Tetsuya._

" _Tentu saja aku bawa baju ganti." Kataku. "Oh ya, aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Kataku lagi._

" _Memangnya apa itu, Akashi-kun?" Tanya Tetsuya._

" _Tunggu sebentar." Kataku. Kemudian aku pun berdiri dan berjalan menuju sofa di mana ada tasku yang sengaja aku taruh. Aku pun membuka resleting tasku dan mengeluarkan dua hadiah lalu aku pun menghampiri Tetsuya._

" _Ini." Kataku menaruh kedua hadiah itu di depan Tetsuya._

" _Apa aku boleh membukanya?" Tanya Tetsuya._

" _Tentu saja, kau boleh membukanya." Kataku mempersilahkan Tetsuya untuk membukanya. Awalnya dia bingung mana yang harus dia buka terlebih dahulu. Dan dia memutuskan untuk membuka hadiah pertama._

 _Dia membukanya dan juga aku bisa melihat matanya yang begitu berkilau karena penasaran apa isi hadiahnya. Sumpah, aku benar-benar menyukai ekspresi matanya itu. Dan begitu dia membukanya dia melihat cangkir besar berwarna baby blue persis dengan warna rambut juga matanya dengan angka 11 kemudian dia pun menatapku._

" _Kau memberikanku cangkir ini?" Tanya Tetsuya._

" _Ya. Ada apa kau tidak menyukainya?" Kataku. Ah, semoga saja dia menyukainya._

" _Jangan bercanda, Akashi-kun. Aku menyukainya dan angka ini mengingatkanku dengan angka di seragam basketku juga tanggal hari jadi kita. Terima kasih, Akashi-kun." Kata Tetsuya dengan senyum tulusnya. Senyum yang begitu sempurna hanya Tetsuya saja yang mau memberikannya padaku. Aku sangat suka Tetsuya tersenyum dan rasanya begitu hangat._

" _Terlalu cepat untuk berterima kasih padaku, Tetsuya. Kau belum membuka hadiah keduamu." Kataku mengingatkan Tetsuya. Tetsuya hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya agak keras kemudian dia menaruh cangkir yang kuberikan diatas meja._

" _Untung kamu mengingatkanku." Kata Tetsuya mengambil hadiah yang kedua. "Aku akan membukanya." Kata Tetsuya datar namun aku tahu dibalik wajahnya tersimpan rasa penasaran._

 _Kemudian, dia pun membuka hadiah kedua itu dan dia pun melihat kaos panjang berwarna putih dengan gambar anak ayam berwarna merah dan biru. Anak ayam merah itu memakai kemeja putih, sweater biru tua, dan jaket coklat sedangkan anak ayam biru hanya memakai penutup telinga berbentuk anak anjing siberian husky mirip Tetsuya Nigou. Aku sangat suka ekspresi terkejutnya saat melihat hadiah kedua._

" _Akashi-kun, ini..." Kata Tetsuya terputus saking shocknnya._

" _Yep, ini edisi winter dan terbatas. Aku sengaja membelinya untukmu. Apa kau suka?" Kataku dan aku tidak berbohong apa yang kukatakan. Setelah pertandingan winter cup 1 tahun yang lalu, aku diam-diam membelinya dan saat aku bertemu lagi dengan Tetsuya, aku akan memberikannya. Dan nampaknya matanya berbinar-binar meskipun wajahnya datar._

" _Aku sangat suka, Akashi-kun. Sungguh, aku sangat suka. Sekali lagi terima kasih." Kata Tetsuya tersenyum lembut kepadaku. Aku juga ikut tersenyum melihatnya seperti ini._

" _Sama-sama, Tetsuya. Lagian, aku juga punya 2 benda yang sama dirumahku." Kataku._

" _Benarkah?" Kata Tetsuya._

" _Apa aku terlihat aku sedang berbohong Tetsuya? Aku tidak bohong. Aku punya 2 benda itu di rumah. Bedanya cangkir yang kupunya itu berwarna merah dan ada tulisan angka 4." Kataku lagi._

" _Hehe, angka 4 memang cocok untukmu dari kau yang memakai seragam SMP Teiko hingga sekarang kau masuk SMA Rakuzan kau tetap memakainya." Kata Tetsuya tertawa kecil. "Ng. Maaf aku tidak memberikanmu apa-apa semenjak kita bertemu kembali." Kata Tetsuya datar dengan rasa kecewa. Aku pun mendatanginya kemudian duduk di sampingnya._

 _Aku menarik wajah Tetsuya di depanku kemudian aku pun menciumnya dengan lembut. Tetsuya membalas ciumanku dengan sama lembutnya sepertiku. Kemudian kedua bibir kami terlepas. Setelah itu pandangan kami bertemu._

" _Tetsuya. Bagiku, kau adalah hadiahnya." Kataku._

" _Kenapa?" Tanya Tetsuya._

" _Kau yang memberi hatimu kepadaku, kau yang memberi ciuman pertamamu kepadaku, dan kau juga memberi waktumu kepadaku. Meskipun melalui LDR sekalipun. Ketiga hadiah yang kau berikan padaku itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Aku sangat bahagia dengan hubungan ini meskipun kita berpisah melalui jarak. Namun, aku yakin. Suatu saat kita akan bersama-sama lagi tanpa harus LDR-an seperti ini." Kataku sambil mengelus wajah Tetsuya._

" _Akashi-kun, aku percaya padamu." Kata Tetsuya kemudian dia mencium pipiku. Sontak saja itu membuatku kaget kemudian aku mulai menatap Tetsuya lagi._

" _Aku juga yakin kita akan hidup bersama baik dalam LDR maupun tidak. Melihat Akashi-kun dengan kedua mataku, mendengar suaramu melalui telingaku juga aku masih bisa merasakan betapa hangatnya tanganmu saat menggenggam tanganku, dan jangan lupa dengan kedua mata deep crimsonmu itu sangat indah dan sangat cocok jika dipadukan dengan warna rambutmu. Itu yang membuatku bertahan dalam hubungan LDR ini." Kata Tetsuya dan sungguh ini baru pertama kalinya aku mendengar bicaranya yang begitu panjang bahkan itu dari hatinya sendiri. Aku membiarkan Tetsuya untuk berbicara lagi._

" _Kalau aku kangen padamu, aku tinggal menelponmu. Saat aku lagi galau juga ada masalah maupun ada soal yang sulit, aku bisa curhat melalui SMS maupun sosmed. Bagiku ini sudah cukup meskipun kita memiliki lokasi yang berbeda." Kata Tetsuya dan apa yang dikatakannya itu memang benar. Dia sering telpon kalau dia kangen, sering SMS saat dia galau kadang-kadang dia juga curhat melalui sosmed dan aku selalu berkomentar juga memecahkan masalahnya. Dan juga bahkan kalau ada soal yang susah dikerjakannya, contohnya matematika, dia bakal menanyaiku melalui SMS._

" _Kau benar, Tetsuya. Aku akan membuat jarak kita semakin sempit dan tidak perlu memerlukan LDR lagi. Kau mau menunggu saat itu tiba?" Tanyaku ke Tetsuya._

" _Aku akan menunggumu. Tidak peduli seberapa lama aku menunggumu, aku akan terus menunggu." Kata Tetsuya dan itu membuatku bisa semangat lagi karena Tetsuya begitu percaya padaku._

" _Makasih, Tetsuya." Kataku kemudian mencium bibirnya dengan lembut kemudian aku melepas pagutan bibirku dengannya._

" _Sama-sama, Akashi-kun." Kata Tetsuya dan dia memelukku dengan sayang. Aku sangat suka kehangatan Tetsuya. Kehangatan di pelukannya mengingatkanku kepada ibuku. Sungguh, aku tidak bohong. Kemudian setelah kami berdua pelukan, aku pun mandi di kamar mandi sedangkan Tetsuya menaruh sisa sup Tofu lalu memakai plastik untuk membungkus sup itu kemudian dimasukkan ke kulkas juga mencuci peralatan makan kami._

 _Setelah aku selesai mandi, giliran Tetsuya yang mandi. Aku menunggunya selesai mandi dengan aku sudah memakai baju ganti sambil membaca novel milik Tetsuya. Kemudian dia keluar. Dan aku sangat suka melihat tubuhnya yang sedikit kecil bagaikan seorang perempuan padahal secara lahir dia laki-laki. Setelah Tetsuya memakai baju ganti juga menyisir rambutnya dia mendatangiku dan duduk disampingku. Aku pun mengecup keningnya penuh sayang sambil membiarkan Tetsuya bergelayutan manja dan bergabung untuk baca novel berdua._

 _Setelah selesai membaca novel aku menaruhnya di tempatnya kemudian aku mendatangi Tetsuya lalu aku tidur disamping kanan Tetsuya di atas tempat tidurnya dan aku memberikan kecupan selamat tidur ke Tetsuya dan aku bilang selamat hari jadi kita yang ke 2 tahun Tetsuya juga mengucapkan selamat hari jadi kita yang ke 2 tahun kemudian kami tidur._

 _~End Of Flashback~_

Saat itu Tetsuya menggunakan hadiah itu dengan baik. Baik dari bajunya maupun cangkir yang kuberikan. Bahkan dia tetap membawa sekaligus menggunakannya di rumah sakit yang dia rawat. Kalian bertanya sudah berapa lama kami berpacaran? Oh, aku belum kasih tahu rupanya. Aku dan Tetsuya sudah berpacaran selama 2 tahun dari Tetsuya dan aku sama-sama kelas 2 SMP.

Tetsuya yang duluan menyatakan perasaannya padaku di gym basket saat aku membantunya untuk memasukkan bola basket ke tempat asalnya. Kaget? Tentu saja aku kaget juga aku mengagumi inisiatifnya untuk menyatakan isi hatinya. Tetsuya awalnya takut kalau aku tidak punya perasaan yang sama padanya. Tapi, dia sudah salah. Aku punya perasaan yang sama padanya.

Kemudian kami resmi menjadi pasangan kekasih sejak saat itu. Para kisedai dan Momoi sudah tahu bahwa kami sudah resmi menjadi pasangan kekasih. Mereka pun setuju meskipun aku tahu mereka juga sama-sama menyukai Tetsuya sama seperti aku menyukai Tetsuya. Dan saat aku berubah menjadi bokushi, perasaannya tidak pernah berubah maupun tergeser. Malah dia nekat untuk merubah diriku menjadi dulu dan dia berhasil meski dia tahu bahwa bokushi sudah melekat di dalam diriku.

Kenekatannya juga keras kepalanya, dia begitu melebihi ekspektasiku. Dan hadiah yang kuberikan kepada Tetsuya aku pun menyimpannya. Meskipun aku tahu Tetsuya tidak akan menggunakannya lagi karena dia sudah tidak ada di dunia ini.

* * *

~ _Mou kore saigou datte ah, wakatteru noni naze_ ~

~ _Ima made yori mo tsuyoku dakishimeru no~_

~ _Hontou ni saigou made yasashii uso wo tsuite~_

~ _Mada kono te hanasenai it's hard to say goodbye_ ~

~ _Still love you_ ~

(~ _Inilah akhir kisah cinta kita ah, kutahu itu tapi mengapa_ ~)

(~ _Mengapa kau memelukku lebih erat dari biasanya?_ ~)

(~ _Kumohon untuk terakhir kali ucapkan kebohongan manismu_ ~)

(~ _Dan jangan lepaskan tanganku sangat sulit mengucapkan selamat tinggal_ ~)

(~ _Karena aku masih mencintaimu_ ~)

* * *

Aku tahu ini adalah akhir kisah cintaku dengan Tetsuya. Tapi, yang kuherankan adalah 2 tahun yang lalu dia memelukku begitu erat dari biasanya. Pelukan Tetsuya rasanya ini merupakan pelukan yang terakhir kalinya.

Aku tidak mau putus maupun berpisah dari Tetsuya, rasanya aku ingin Tetsuya mengucapkan kata-kata manis untukku meskipun aku tahu kata-katanya hanya kebohongan semu. Sangat susah mengucapkan selamat tinggal dari seseorang yang begitu kalian cintai begitu juga denganku.

Aku tetap mencintaimu, Tetsuya tidak aku masih mencintaimu sampai sekarang. Tidak ada yang bisa menggeserkan posisi hati Tetsuya di hatiku. Karena aku hanya berkomitmen dan setia pada satu orang yang kucintai, yaitu Tetsuya. Setelah aku selesai meminum kopi aku pun membayarnya kemudian aku pun keluar dari majiba setelah membayar kopi tersebut masih membawa bunga lili putih di tanganku.

Bagi orang-orang aku terlihat wibawa juga absolut. Aku menerima mereka hanya di sisi luarku saja. Tapi, untuk sisi dalamku aku begitu hancur dan aku bagaikan zombie jika kalian melihatnya maupun kisedai juga tim rakuzan.

Mereka juga sama hancurnya saat mereka kehilangan orang yang telah merubah kisedai dan menjadi panutan hidup mereka. Namun kehancurannya tidak sama dengan hancurnya diriku. Hatiku hancur juga kosong secara bersamaan mendengar Tetsuya sudah tidak ada lagi di sini.

* * *

~ _Suki sugitte utagatte shinjirarenakute (oh no)_ ~

~ _Onaji no youna koto de mata kenka shite_ ~

~ _Itsumo komaraseta yo ne? Baby i'm sorry_ ~

~ _Sorry sorry sorry... I still love you, baby_ ~

~ _It's so hard to say good bye_ ~

(~ _Kita suka saling meragukan tak bisa saling percaya (oh tidak)_ ~)

(~ _Begitu dalamnya cinta di kita kita selalu bertengkar hal yang sama_ ~)

(~ _Aku selalu merepotkanmu, kan? Maafkan aku, sayang_ ~)

(~ _Maaf maaf maaf... Aku masih mencintaimu, sayang_ ~)

(~ _Sangat sulit mengucapkan selamat tinggal_ ~)

* * *

Aku masih dalam perjalanan Tama-reien. Kalian penasaran kenapa aku dan Tetsuya bisa putus juga merahasiakan hal ini dariku? Baiklah. Pasang telinga kalian dan jangan sampai ketinggalan satu kata saja atau kalian akan mendapatkan akibatnya.

 _~Flashback~_

 _Tanggal 23 oktober, Tetsuya saat itu sering batuk-batuk juga sering mimisan tanpa alasan jelas. Aku tahu Tetsuya berbohong padaku namun kali ini akan kubiarkan. Tapi, seiring berjalannya waktu, batuk-batuknya bertambah parah apalagi mimisannya. Saat itu aku mulai bertanya kepada Tetsuya._

" _Tetsuya, kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" Tanyaku._

" _Aku tidak apa-apa, Akashi-kun." Jawab Tetsuya._

" _Tapi, makin hari batukmu makin parah juga hidungmu makin banyak keluar darah. Aku yakin pasti ada yang tidak beres denganmu." Kataku._

" _Sudahlah, Akashi-kun. Aku bilang aku tidak apa-apa, ya, aku tidak apa-apa. Sekarang aku mau tanya. Sampai kapan kau menghalangiku? Kalau sudah tidak ada yang dibicarakan lagi, bisakah kau minggir? Aku mau latihan." Kata Tetsuya. Aku mana bisa mengalahkan sifat keras kepala kayak dia. Dan dengan terpaksa aku pun minggir dari hadapannya kemudian dia pergi latihan basket._

 _Aku mulai menanyakan hal yang sama pada Tetsuya. Namun, Tetsuya selalu mengatakan hal yang sama. Aku merasa tidak enak kepada Tetsuya karena menanyakan hal yang sama padanya. Aku merasa aku merepotkan Tetsuya. Hingga ponsel pintar milikku berbunyi. Dan siapa sangka ternyata yang mengirimkan SMS itu Tetsuya._

 _ **From : My Sweet Shadow**_

 _ **To : Akashi Seijuurou**_

 _ **Subject : Bertemu**_

 _ **Akashi-kun, aku ingin kau bertemu denganku di taman biasa kita mampir di kyoto. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu.**_

 _Langsung saja aku kaget. Tetsuya mau bertemu denganku? Jarang sekali Tetsuya mengirim SMS untukku dan satu minggu semenjak dia menjaga jarak denganku. Awalnya aku tidak tahu kenapa Tetsuya menjaga jarak denganku dan melihat ini SMS darinya aku begitu senang bukan main. Tunggu, ini bukan saatnya aku memikirkan itu. Kemudian aku pun membalas SMS dari Tetsuya._

 _ **From : Akashi Seijuurou**_

 _ **To : My Sweet Shadow**_

 _ **Subject : Re: Bertemu**_

 _ **Tunggulah disana, Tetsuya. Aku akan ke sana segera.**_

 _Lalu, aku pun mengirim SMS yang singkat tersebut. Aku segera memakai kaos merahku, jaket coklat, celana panjang coklat, syal putih dengan motif kotak-kotak berwarna hitam, dan sepatu coklat. Kemudian aku pun bergegas pergi menuju ke taman kecil di kyoto._

 _Aku pun sampai ke taman biasa aku dan Tetsuya berkunjung. Sebelum itu, aku membeli kopi untukku dan Tetsuya. Moccachino untukku dan vanilla latte untuk Tetsuya. Dia paling suka rasa vanilla. Setelah itu, aku pun berjalan dan aku melihat Tetsuya duduk sambil menungguku. Lalu, aku menghampiri Tetsuya._

" _Tetsuya." Panggilku dan dia menoleh kepadaku. "Maaf, apa kau menungguku terlalu lama?" Tanyaku._

" _Tidak terlalu lama, Akashi-kun." Kata Tetsuya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Kemudian, aku memberikan kopi rasa vanilla latte ke Tetsuya._

" _Ambillah, untuk menghangatkan dirimu." Kataku sambil menyerahkan kopi ke Tetsuya._

" _Makasih, Akashi-kun." Kata Tetsuya mengambil kopi itu kemudian dia meminumnya. Melihat Tetsuya minum kopi rasanya hatiku semakin menghangat. Lalu, aku pun duduk di samping Tetsuya sambil minum kopi milikku._

 _Kami berdua sama-sama selesai meminum kopi lalu aku membuang gelas bekas kopi milikku dan Tetsuya ke tempat sampah. Lalu, aku bertemu pandang ke arah mata Tetsuya._

" _Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" Tanyaku to the point._

" _Akashi-kun, aku ingin kita putus." Kata Tetsuya. Aku langsung membelalakkan mataku sekaligus kaget apa yang diucapkan Tetsuya. Tetsuya mau putus denganku? Tapi, kenapa? Aku langsung menanyakan Tetsuya soal putus._

" _Tetsuya, kau bilang kau ingin putus denganku? Kenapa?" Tanyaku. Aku harap ini hanya mimpi atau aku salah dengar._

" _Ya. Aku ingin kita putus. Karena, aku tidak pantas berpacaran denganmu." Kata Tetsuya dan sayangnya apa yang dikatakannya itu bukan mimpi. Hatiku rasanya mau hancur._

" _Kenapa baru sekarang kau bilang padaku? Atau aku yang selalu tanya soal kondisimu itu? Kalau iya, aku minta maaf Tetsuya karena aku selalu membicarakan hal yang sama padamu. Juga aku begitu mengkhawatirkanmu. Maafkan aku, Tetsuya. Aku janji tidak akan menanyakan soal kondisimu. Asalkan jangan putus denganku." Kataku. Rasanya tanganku begitu gemetar bahkan seluruh tubuhku juga ikut gemetar._

" _Maafkan aku, Akashi-kun. Aku minta maaf. Kalau kau minta maaf karena Akashi-kun selalu menanyakan kondisiku, aku sudah memaafkanmu. Tapi, aku sudah tidak bisa bersamamu lagi. Maafkan aku, Akashi-kun. Dan wristband ini aku kembalikan padamu." Kata Tetsuya sambil menyerahkan wristband hitamnya kemudian dia pergi dan berlari meninggalkanku di taman tersebut._

 _Rasanya susah sekali untuk percaya apa yang terjadi disini. Tetsuya putus denganku. Aku hanya berharap ini hanya mimpi. Sayangnya ini kenyataannya. Dan tanpa kusadari saat itu aku pun menangis di taman dengan diam. Inikah rasanya patah hati? Rasanya sakit sekali. Seolah-olah ada yang melemparkan mainan anak kecil ke jurang. Aku pun menghapus air mataku kemudian aku pun pulang, ganti baju juga tidur untuk menenangkan diriku. Dan Tetsuya mengakhiri hubunganku dengannya pada tanggal 31 oktober._

 _Keesokkan harinya tanggal 1 november, aku pergi latihan basket. Rasanya aku malas pergi. Tapi, karena aku adalah Akashi ini sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku untuk pergi ke sana. Aku berpikir soal Tetsuya berbicara putus denganku kemarin. Rasanya, aku ingin bicara dengan Tetsuya juga alasan yang sebenarnya kenapa dia putus denganku. Tapi, itu sudah tidak mungkin lagi. Tetsuya mana mau bicara denganku lagi._

" _Oke, latihannya cukup sampai disini! Cepatlah pergi sebelum aku berubah pikiran!" Perintahku. Mibuchi-san, Mayuzumi-san, Nebuya juga Hayama pasti heran dengan sikapku saat ini. Namun, aku tidak mempedulikan mereka bertiga kemudian aku pergi keluar dari lapangan basket tersebut dan masih berdiri di depan pintu._

" _Ada apa dengan, Akashi?" Tanya Hayama mengintipku namun Mibuchi-san dengan cepat menarik baju Hayama._

" _Sudahlah, Kou-chan. Sei-chan saat ini sedang bad mood. Tidak baik untuk mengganggunya." Kata Mibuchi-san. Syukurlah karena orang seperti Mibuchi-san peka terhadap perasaanku saat ini._

" _Lebih baik jangan ikut campur, Hayama." Kata Mayuzumi-san datar namun dia juga peka terhadap keadaanku sekarang._

" _Mendingan kita keluar dulu dari lapangan ini sebelum Akashi berubah pikiran." Kata Nebuya._

" _Baik, baik." Kata Hayama. Kemudian mereka berempat keluar lewat pintu lain. Aku mulai menatap wristband yang sengaja ku pasang di tangan kananku sambil berwajah sendu. Aku masih ingat ini hadiah yang kuberikan pada Tetsuya di hari anniversary yang ke 1. Aku memasangkan wristband itu di lengan kirinya._

 _Awalnya, Tetsuya menolak pemberianku karena pada dasarnya ini adalah wristband milikku namun aku tidak menerima penolakkan darinya. Jadinya, dia memasangnya. Aku bilang ke Tetsuya bahwa aku masih bisa membeli yang baru dan lebih baik Tetsuya saja yang memakainya. Tetsuya pun tetap memakainya hingga dimana hari Tetsuya putus denganku._

 _Aku kehilangan kontak dengannya semenjak aku diputusin olehnya kemarin. Aku memutuskan untuk menelpon Kise. Semoga saja dia mengangkat telponnya._

" _ **Moshi-moshi, Akashicchi."**_ _Kata Kise lewat telpon. Akhirnya dia mau mengangkat telponku._

" _ **Moshi-moshi, Kise. Aku minta bantuan denganmu."**_ _Kataku to the point. Kalian tahu sendiri aku paling benci bertele-tele._

" _ **Oh, minta bantuan apa-ssu?"**_ _Tanya Kise._

" _ **Bisakah kau mengawasi perkembangan Tetsuya?"**_ _Kataku._

" _ **Bisa-ssu. Tapi, ada apa-ssu?"**_ _Tanya Kise lagi._

" _ **Aku diputusin sama Tetsuya."**_ _Kataku. Dengan cepat aku menjauhkan ponsel pintarku dari telingaku. Aku yakin Kise pasti berteriak lewat telpon._

" _ **HAH!? KOK BISA-SSU!?"**_ _Teriak Kise dan sesuai dugaanku dia teriak-teriak lewat telpon sekaligus heboh._

" _ **Bisa tidak kau tidak usah berteriak? Atau mau kulempar pakai gunting?"**_ _Kataku dengan aura hitamku._

" _ **Maaf-ssu. Jadi, kenapa kau bisa diputusin sama Kurokocchi?"**_ _Tanya Kise kali ini dia tidak berteriak lalu aku mendekatkan telingaku ke ponsel pintarku itu._

" _ **Intinya, Tetsuya bilang dia tidak pantas berpacaran denganku. Dan dia baru bilang sekarang. Aku tidak tahu apa alasan yang sebenarnya. Pokoknya awasi dia. Semenjak aku diputusin olehnya aku sama sekali kehilangan kontak dengannya. Kumohon Kise. Dan jangan bilang aku menyuruhmu untuk mengawasi Tetsuya."**_ _Kataku memohon ke Kise. Kali ini biarkan harga diriku jatuh demi meminta seseorang yang paling dekat dengan Tetsuya seperti Kise. Kise sepertinya lebih peka dan mau mengerti keadaanku juga dia mau mengawasi Tetsuya._

" _ **Roger-ssu. Aku akan mengawasi, Kurokocchi. Aku boleh bilang perkembangan Kurokocchi lewat SMS saja-ssu?"**_ _Tanya Kise._

" _ **Tentu saja, Kise."**_ _Kataku._

" _ **Oke-ssu. Aku akan mengawasi Kurokocchi sekarang."**_ _Kata Kise. Kadang di saat seperti ini, Kise memang bisa diandalkan._

" _ **Aku mengandalkanmu."**_ _Kataku._

" _ **Oke-ssu."**_ _Kata Kise kemudian kumatikan telpon tersebut. Tetsuya apa yang sebenarnya kau sembunyikan dariku? Apa alasanmu sebenarnya kau ingin putus denganku? Aku mana mungkin bisa menemukan jawabannya. Kecuali aku mendapat petunjuk dari Kise._

 _Aku ada dalam perjalanan pulang. Kemudian aku pun masuk ke dalam rumah kemudian makan siang juga membaca buku. Lalu, ponselku pun berbunyi. Aku mulai membuka SMS tersebut dan ini dari Kise._

 _ **From : Chattering Model**_

 _ **To : Akashi Seijuurou**_

 _ **Subject : Mengawasi keadaan Kurokocchi**_

 _ **Akashicchi, aku dapat info langsung dari Kagamicchi-ssu. Dia bilang Kurokocchi sering batuk darah-ssu juga hidungnya ikutan berdarah-ssu dan dia juga sering pingsan-ssu. Keadaannya awalnya gawat-ssu. Tapi, dia baik-baik saja meskipun wajahnya masih pucat-ssu. Aku akan mengawasi sekaligus mengorek info dari Kagamicchi maupun Seirincchi-ssu.**_

 _Aku kaget melihat info dari Kise dan parahnya dia dapat info itu dari Kagami, cahaya barunya di SMA Seirin. Apa Tetsuya sering begini? Kenapa dia tidak bilang kepadaku? Bukan saatnya aku berpikir begitu. Kemudian aku membalas SMS dari Kise._

 _ **From : Akashi Seijuurou**_

 _ **To : Chattering Model**_

 _ **Subject : Re : Mengawasi keadaan Kurokocchi**_

 _ **Teruslah awasi Tetsuya. Jangan sampai kelewat satu langkah maupun satu infonya.**_

 _Lalu, aku mengirim SMS itu dan ponselku bunyi lagi. Cepat juga balasnya lalu aku membuka SMS dari Kise._

 _ **From : Chattering Model**_

 _ **To : Akashi Seijuurou**_

 _ **Subject: Re: Mengawasi keadaan Kurokocchi**_

 _ **Oke-ssu. Lagian, aku merasa ada yang aneh-ssu. Seperti ada yang Kurokocchi sembunnyikan darimu juga kita para Kisedai-ssu. Aku lanjut dulu-ssu.**_

 _Aku kaget lagi. Ternyata Kise merasakan hal yang sama denganku. Sesuatu yang disembunyikan sama Tetsuya. Aku penasaran gimana perkembangan Tetsuya selama tidak ada aku._

 _Keesokkan harinya, aku dan tim Rakuzan sedang istirahat. Lalu, ponselku bergetar. Ini pasti dari Kise. Dan sudah kuduga ini dari Kise. Kemudian aku membuka SMS darinya._

 _ **From : Chattering Model**_

 _ **To : Akashi Seijuurou**_

 _ **Subject : Mengawasi keadaan Kurokocchi (2)**_

 _ **Akashicchi maaf mengganggu latihanmu-ssu. Tapi, aku ingin bilang-ssu. Keadaan Kurokocchi semakin memburuk dan dia dilarikan ke rumah sakit-ssu. Oh ya, bilang Kurokocchi dia tidak kesepian tanpamu-ssu. Padahal aku tahu, dia pasti juga terpukul dan kesepian semenjak Kurokocchi putus hubungan denganmu-ssu. Akashicchi selalu memakaikan Kurokocchi baju perempuan, kan-ssu? Mengaku saja-ssu. Saat ini dia sedang memakai mini dress bertali yang diikat di lehernya berwarna biru muda-ssu sambil tidur di rumah sakit dan matanya juga hampa-ssu. Seakan-akan dia tidak memiliki kehidupan-ssu. Ini fotonya-ssu. Aku diam-diam foto Kurokocchi-ssu. Jangan bilang-bilang ke Kurokocchi-ssu.**_

 _Aku yang semakin penasaran melihat foto yang dikirimkan Kise kepadaku. Dan benar apa yang dikatakan Kise. Tetsuya memakai mini dress yang talinya diikat di lehernya berwarna biru muda sambil tidur menyamping yang merupakan hadiah kedua yang kuberikan setelah wristband. Dengan tangan yang ditaruh dibawah bantal juga tangan satunya memakai infus. Dan mata Tetsuya seakan hampa. Hatiku begitu sakit melihat foto dari Kise. Tapi, Tetsuya mana mungkin mau menemuiku. Lalu, aku membalas SMS dari Kise._

 _ **From : Akashi Seijuurou**_

 _ **To : Chattering Model**_

 _ **Subject : Re : Mengawasi keadaan Kurokocchi (2)**_

 _ **Sama sekali tidak mengganggu, Kise. Lagian aku dan timku masih istirahat setelah latihan basket. Apa keadaannya segitu buruknya? Aku khawatir dengannya. Tapi, Tetsuya mana mungkin bertemu denganku. Dan memang iya aku sering memakaikan Tetsuya baju perempuan. Baju yang Tetsuya pakai itu merupakan hadiah dariku. Aku ingin kau mengawasi Tetsuya lebih lanjut, Kise. Juga maaf aku membuatmu repot begini.**_

 _Lalu, aku pun mengirimkan SMS tersebut dan menunggu balasan dari Kise. Ponselku bergetar lagi lalu aku membuka SMS dari Kise._

 _ **From : Chattering Model**_

 _ **To : Akashi Seijuurou**_

 _ **Subject : Re : Mengawasi keadaan Kurokocchi (2)**_

 _ **Sudah kuduga-ssu. Tapi, aku yakin bahwa Kurokocchi ingin bertemu denganmu-ssu. Tapi, tidak dengan kondisinya sekarang-ssu. Tidak apa-ssu. Aku ingin mengawasi Kurokocchi atas inisiatif sendiri juga perintah dari Akashicchi-ssu. Akan kukabari lagi-ssu.**_

 _Setelah membaca SMS dari Kise, aku jadi yakin bahwa dia memang menghormati Tetsuya dan dia mau mengawasinya tanpa aku perintah sekalipun. Aku mulai membalas SMS dari Kise._

 _ **From : Akashi Seijuurou**_

 _ **To : Chattering Model**_

 _ **Subject : Re : Mengawasi keadaan Kurokocchi (2)**_

 _ **Aku tunggu kabar darimu.**_

 _Kemudian kukirimkan SMS tersebut. Pasti Kise akan mengawasinya tanpa dia membalas SMS dariku. Kemudian setelah jam istirahat telah selesai, aku dan Tim Rakuzan melanjutkan latihan hingga selesai. Setelah itu, beres-beres Gym basket kemudian mandi di kamar mandi sekolah, ganti baju seragam basket dengan seragam sekolah, lalu pulang ke rumah._

 _Bulan november berganti menjadi bulan desember. Kise sudah mengawasi Tetsuya selama satu bulan. Kise selalu mengirimkan SMS tentang perkembangan Tetsuya dan dia bilang kondisinya semakin membaik. Namun tidak untuk tanggal 23 desember. Aku mendapatkan SMS dari Kise sekaligus kabar buruk. Aku mulai membuka SMS dari Kise melalui ponselku dan membacanya._

 _ **From : Chattering Model**_

 _ **To : Akashi Seijuurou**_

 _ **Subject : Mengawasi keadaan Kurokocchi (30)**_

 _ **Akashicchi, ada kabar buruk-ssu. Kondisi Kurokocchi semakin drop-ssu. Saat ini dia masih diperiksa-ssu. Dan ngomong-ngomong soal penyakitnya, dia terkena leukemia stadium akhir-ssu. Dokternya baru bilang-ssu. Jadi, jangan salahkan aku-ssu. Akan kuberi kabar padamu lagi-ssu.**_

 _Aku pun langsung membatu mendengarnya. Tetsuya terkena penyakit leukemia stadium akhir? Sudah kuduga ada tanda-tandanya dari Tetsuya tapi Tetsuya mengelaknya. Lalu, ada pesan lagi dari Kise dan aku membuka SMSnya._

 _ **From : Chattering Model**_

 _ **To : Akashi Seijuurou**_

 _ **Subject : Mengawasi keadaan Kurokocchi (30)**_

 _ **Akashicchi pasti kaget mendengar penyakit Kurokocchi. Dan juga Kurokocchi sudah lewat masa kritis dan dia sudah siuman-ssu. Aku mulai bertanya ke Kurokocchi. Kurokocchi kau yakin kau baik-baik saja-ssu? Kenapa kau tidak bertemu dengan Akashicchi saja-ssu? Dia bilang begini dia baik-baik saja dan juga dia tidak ingin bertemu denganmu-ssu. Entah sejak kapan Kurokocchi mengelak bahwa dia sebenarnya kesepian, rindu, juga ingin bertemu denganmu-ssu. Mendingan Akashicchi istirahat saja-ssu. Akan kukabari lagi besok-ssu.**_

 _Aku pun membaca SMS tersebut dan aku tahu bahwa Tetsuya tidak ingin bertemu denganku. Tapi, berdasarkan info dari Kise, Tetsuya benar-benar merindukanku, kesepian tanpa ada aku di sisinya, dan dia ingin bertemu denganku. Apa dia tidak mau menemuiku karena makin hari dia makin nge-drop? Tentu saja, dia mau bertemu denganku. Tapi, Tetsuya mengira aku menjauhinya karena penyakit ini. Dan saat ini aku sedang menangis diam-diam._

" _I can't life without you, my sweet shadow. Karena, kau satu-satunya di hatiku." Gumamku kemudian aku tertidur dengan air mata yang masih menetes._

 _Keesokkan harinya pada tanggal 24 desember dimana hari natal telah tiba juga kematian Tetsuya. Saat itu SMA Rakuzan mendapatkan liburan karena natal telah tiba. Saat aku mau pulang ponselku bergetar dan ada panggilan dari Kise. Lalu, aku mengangkat panggilan tersebut._

" _ **Moshi-moshi, Kise."**_ _Kataku._

" _ **Moshi-moshi, Akashicchi."**_ _Kata Kise. Sepertiya dia sedang menangis._

" _ **Ada apa, Kise? Kenapa kau menangis?"**_ _Tanyaku._

" _ **Kurokocchi ingin menemuimu-ssu."**_ _Kata Kise sesegukkan._

" _ **Benarkah? Di rumah sakit mana dia di rawat?"**_ _Tanyaku._

" _ **Di Midorima Hospital-ssu. Ya, dia ingin bertemu denganmu-ssu."**_ _Kata Kise lagi._

" _ **Aku akan segera kesana."**_ _Kataku lagi._

" _ **Aku, Kisedai dan Momocchi akan menunggumu-ssu. Dan nomor ruangannya 0131-ssu."**_ _Kata Kise._

" _ **Ya. Makasih atas infonya."**_ _Kataku lagi. Lalu, aku memutuskan sambungan dari Kise. Kemudian aku pun berlari menuju ke rumahku dan meminta kunci mobilku dari Tanaka. Kemudian aku pun mengambilnya dan masuk ke mobilku. Kemudian kunci ku masukkan dan langsung tancap gas menuju ke Midorima Hospital._

 _Setelah aku mengemudi sedikit ugal-ugalan dalam waktu 4 jam 50 menit kemudian, aku langsung memarkirkan mobilku, kemudian aku berlari dan masuk ke lift lantai 3. Kemudian aku keluar hingga bertemu dengan pintu dengan nomor 0131 lalu aku pun masuk dan melewati para Kisedai._

" _Akashi/Akashicchi/Aka-chin!/Akashi-kun!" Kata Aomine, Midorima, Kise, Murasakibara dan Momoi kaget melihat kedatanganku. Namun aku tidak memusingkan hal itu kemudian aku pun memeluk Tetsuya yang masih berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit._

" _Aka... Shi-kun." Panggil Tetsuya terbata sambil mengelus lembut rambutku._

" _Tetsuya. Kenapa kau sembunyikan ini dariku?" Kataku mulai meneteskan air mata._

" _Maafkan... Aku... Akashi-kun... Aku tidak... Mau kau... Membenciku..." Kata Tetsuya._

" _Dasar Tetsuya bodoh. Aku mana mungkin membencimu. Justru aku ingin berada disampingmu namun sepertinya kau tidak mengizinkannya." Kataku._

" _Aku memang... Tidak mengizinkanmu... Untuk ada di... Sisiku... Tapi, selama kau... Mengawasiku dan mendapatkan informasi... Dari Kise-kun... Itu sudah lebih dari cukup..." Kata Tetsuya. Ah, ketahuan sudah aku diam-diam mengawasinya dan mendapatkan informasi dari Kise._

" _Tetsuya sudah tahu rupanya..." Kataku tersenyum namun air mataku masih menetes._

" _Tentu saja... Akashi-kun... Kau pikir... Kau lupa... Aku ini... Siapa...?" Kata Tetsuya dan aku hanya bisa menahan tawaku meskipun air mataku sudah mengalir._

" _Akashi-kun..." Panggil Tetsuya._

" _Ya, Tetsuya." Jawabku_

" _Tolong lepaskan alat pembantu napas ini... Kumohon..." Kata Tetsuya dan langsung saja aku melepaskan alat pembantu napas tersebut._

" _Ada lagi Tetsuya?" Tanyaku lagi._

" _Tolong... Angkatkan badanku... Aku ingin... Memelukmu, Akashi-kun..." Kata Tetsuya dan aku menuruti permintaannya. Aku mengangkatkan badan Tetsuya yang semakin ringan dibandingkan biasanya dan aku menaruh kepala Tetsuya ke dada bidangku. Tetsuya memeluk pinggangku dan dia mulai menghisap dalam-dalam aroma tubuhku._

" _Aku rindu... denganmu... Akashi-kun..." Kata Tetsuya mulai meneteskan air matanya._

" _Aku juga merindukanmu, Tetsuya." Kataku mulai menghirup aroma rambutnya sambil menangis dan itu membuat rambut Tetsuya sedikit basah karena air mata._

" _Akashi-kun... Bolehkah Akashi-kun... Mencium bibirku...?" Kata Tetsuya terbata._

" _Tanpa kau minta ijin, akan kusosor bibirmu itu." Kataku lagi._

" _Hehe... Kau memang seperti itu..." Kata Tetsuya lagi. Dan aku mencium bibir Tetsuya dengan lembut lalu aku melepaskan bibirnya._

" _Aku mencintaimu... Akashi-kun..." Kata Tetsuya tersenyum._

" _Aku juga. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu." Kataku dan Tetsuya pun tidur sambil mengeluarkan air matanya di dada bidangku juga bersamaan dengan suara 'PIIIIIPPPP' dari alat pendeteksi jantung._

" _Tetsuya, bangun. Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku seperti ini, Tetsuya! Tetsuya! TETSUYAAA!" Teriakku sambil menangis. Para Kisedai pun shock melihat Tetsuya sudah tidak disini dan reaksi mereka pun sangatlah berbeda. Dimulai dari Midorima melepaskan kacamatanya sambil menangis, Murasakibara mengabaikan cemilannya dan langsung menangis, Aomine memeluk Kise sambil menangis hingga Kise menangis di pelukan Aomine sambil memanggil Kurokocchi, dan Momoi menangis paling kencang karena dia baru saja kehilangan teman yang dulu dia taksir. Tetsuya meninggal pada tanggal 24 Desember._

 _Proses pemakaman pun diiringi kerabat jauh Tetsuya, karena kedua orang tuanya meninggal satu bulan yang lalu. Kisedai dan Seirin datang untuk mengiringi kepergian Tetsuya. Setelah berkabungnya telah selesai semuanya telah pergi dari makam Tetsuya. Tinggal aku dan Kise saja di makam Tetsuya._

" _Akashicchi." Panggil Kise dari belakang._

" _Hm?" Jawabku masih menatap makam Tetsuya._

" _Bisa kau menyalakan bluetooth di ponselmu-ssu?" Tanya Kise._

" _Buat apa?" Tanyaku lagi._

" _Aku ingin mengirimkan pesan terakhir dari Kurokocchi." Kata Kise lagi. Dan sontak saja aku keluarkan ponselku lalu langsung menyalakan bluetooth di ponselku._

" _Kirimkan padaku sekarang, Kise. Aku sudah menyalakan bluetooth di ponselku." Kataku lagi dan Kise hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja kemudian dia menyalakan bluetooth dari ponselnya lalu dikirimkannya ke ponselku hingga loading mencapai 100%._

 _Aku pun melihat apa yang dikirimkan Kise kepadaku dan itu sebuah video. Aku pun berterima kasih kepada Kise dan dia bilang tidak usah sungkan. Kemudian dia langsung pergi meninggalkanku di Tama-reien tempat dimana Tetsuya di makamkan. Setelah semuanya telah pergi aku pun membuka video yang dikirimkan Kise kepadaku._

 _Aku mulai menekan ikon video itu kemudian aku menekan play. Di sana aku melihat Tetsuya memakai yukata putih dengan syal hitam sambil memasang wajah datarnya._

" _Hai, Akashi-kun. Saat ini aku bingung harus memulai ini darimana. Tapi, yang jelas jika kau melihat video sekaligus pesan terakhirku untukmu itu artinya aku sudah tidak ada di sisimu selamanya. Namun, aku masih ada di hatimu apapun yang terjadi begitu pula denganku. Sebelumnya, aku minta maaf padamu terlebih dahulu mengenai kebohonganku di musim gugur. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin putus denganmu. Tapi, apa dayaku bahwa aku memiliki leukemia stadium akhir. Juga aku mengetahuinya di akhir bulan agustus yang merupakan puncak dari akhir musim panas._

 _Ayah Midorima-kun yang mendiagnosanya dan rasanya ini tidak bisa dipercaya juga aku mengharapkan ini hanya mimpi buruk. Sayangnya, ini bukan mimpi juga aku minta maaf karena sudah menyembunyikan penyakitku ini dari Akashi-kun." Kata Tetsuya di video itu mulai tidak bersuara sekaligus ingin mengumpulkan suaranya agar bisa bicara lagi dan aku tetap mendengarkannya tidak peduli air mataku mulai menetes._

 _Dari awal aku sudah memaafkanmu Tetsuya dan meskipun kau sembunyikan sesuatu dariku, aku akan tetap mencari tahu apa yang menyebabkan Tetsuya sampai menyembunyikan sesuatu yang membuatku akan hancur pada akhirnya._

" _Oke sampai dimana? Oh ya sampai aku menyembunyikan penyakitku dari Akashi-kun." Kata Tetsuya yang sepertinya ingin bicara lagi._

" _Sekali lagi aku minta maaf padamu bahwa aku tidak kesepian, aku baik-baik saja, juga aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu. Itu semua adalah bohong." Kata Tetsuya yang mulai mengeluarkan air mata di video itu._

" _Memang benar. Apa yang kukatakan itu semua adalah bohong. Kenyataannya aku kesepian, aku dalam keadaan tidak baik, juga aku ingin bertemu. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Akashi-kun. Tapi, keegoisan di dalam hatiku ini yang membuatku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu. Kise-kun tahu bahwa aku berbohong namun nyatanya aku menyangkal semua kata-kata itu agar aku kuat menghadapi ini tanpamu._

 _Tapi, kenyataannya tidak. Aku mencoba melupakanmu tapi tidak bisa juga aku takut bahwa Akashi-kun akan membenciku tentang apa yang terjadi padaku yang sebenarnya. Jika Akashi-kun membenciku silahkan matikan video ini. Tapi, jika Akashi-kun tidak membenciku tetap jalankan video ini." Kata Tetsuya yang masih menghapus air mata di video itu. Sebenci-bencinya aku terhadapmu, aku tidak akan bisa membencimu apapun yang terjadi. Dan kuputuskan bahwa aku tetap jalankan video tersebut._

" _Sudah kuduga, Akashi-kun tidak akan bisa membenciku meskipun aku mencoba untuk membuatmu benci padaku dan menjauh dariku. Kalau begini caranya aku bakal tidak akan bisa melupakanmu. Oh ya, aku juga ingin berterima kasih pada Akashi-kun. Terima kasih karena kau mau terima perasaanku, terima kasih karena kau memiliki perasaan yang sama padaku, terima kasih karena kau memberikan ciuman pertamamu hanya untukku seorang, terima kasih karena kau sudah menyayangiku apa adanya, terima kasih karena kau sudah menemaniku selama 2 tahun dalam suka dan duka dan masih banyak aku ingin berterima kasih padamu._

 _Aku sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan Akashi-kun. Orang yang selama ini kukagumi dari jauh, orang yang selama ini menjadi kapten yang baik terhadap anggota Kisedai sekaligus kau baik padaku, akhirnya, kau mau menjadi pacarku. Saat itu aku begitu senang sampai aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Kau adalah pacarku yang baik meskipun kau posesif, absolut, keras kepala dan kau tidak mau menolak. Aku bersyukur kau mau menjadi pacarku meskipun aku orangnya datar, kuudere, juga keras kepala sama sepertimu. Kau punya 1000 cara agar aku bisa mengeluarkan ekspresi sama seperti orang lain pada umumnya. Meskipun aku hanya menunjukkan ekspresi yang keluar hanya buatmu saja._

 _Kurasa sampai disini pembicaraanku. Apapun yang terjadi meskipun aku tidak ada di dunia ini, aku akan terus berada di hatimu dan mengawasimu dari atas sana. Kau boleh melupakanku tapi video ini dan kenangan kita berdua jangan kau lupakan. Aku mencintaimu, Seijuurou-kun." Kata Tetsuya tersenyum sambil mengeluarkan air matanya dan itu durasi terakhir dari video ini. Aku pun mulai menatap makam Tetsuya sambil berbicara seolah aku berbicara pada Tetsuya._

" _Kau melebihi ekspektasiku seperti biasanya. Bisa-bisanya kau berani membohongiku. Kalau kau hidup, aku bakal menerjangmu di ranjangku dan aku bakal membuatmu tidak bisa berjalan sampai seminggu. Aku tidak pernah menarik kata-kataku kau tahu itu." Kataku dan aku mulai mengeluarkan air mata yang harusnya sudah kering beberapa jam yang lalu._

" _Kau tahu pesanmu begitu manis juga menyakitkan untukku. Aku sudah tahu ada yang tidak beres darimu namun kau menyangkalnya dan terkadang itu membuat kita berdebat karena penyakitmu kumat lagi. Harusnya kau bilang kalau kau kesepian tolong telpon aku dan aku akan bicara dengan Tetsuya hingga Tetsuya tidak merasa kesepian lagi, harusnya kau bilang kau lagi sakit ke aku. Kamu punya ponsel, kan? Telpon atau SMS aku, aku akan datang ke tempat kau berada dan aku akan menemanimu hingga kau membaik. Harusnya kau bilang kau ingin bertemu denganku maka aku akan datang dan mencarimu melalui emperor eye milikku maupun mencarimu melalui warna rambutmu. Tak peduli betapa tipisnya keberadaanmu, aku akan selalu menemukanmu." Kataku aku mulai menghapus air mataku namun sialnya masih mengalir._

" _Aku tidak bisa membencimu meskipun kau mencoba untuk membenciku. Sayangnya, itu tidak mempan bagiku. Kau tahu aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa Tetsuya, hidupku yang harusnya berwarna menjadi hitam putih bak film lama dan kaulah yang bisa membuatku menjadi begini. Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu karena kau mau menerimaku apa adanya, menemaniku selama 2 tahun kita pacaran, dan masih banyak yang lainnya. Kau tahu Tetsuya, aku mengagumimu sudah lama dari aku kelas 1 SMP, aku mulai mencari informasi darimu melalui detektif yang kusewakan hingga kau dan aku menjadi dekat._

 _Kau juga merupakan pacar yang baik. Bukan, melainkan kau terlalu baik untukku. Aku sangat menyukai ekspresi yang kau keluarkan saat itu. Meskipun aku menjadi bokushi, dengan keras kepalanya kau merubahku menjadi aku yang dulu dan kau berhasil melakukannya dan hubungan kita semakin dekat semenjak kau berhasil merubahku._

 _Aku tidak bisa melupakanmu sampai kapanpun dan kenangan kita selama 2 tahun akan kuingat terus di ingatanku bagaikan kaset yang terus berada di pikiranku. Juga baru sekarang kau memanggilku dengan nama kecilku. Menyebalkan tapi aku senang kau bisa memanggil nama kecilku. Sungguh aku benar-benar mengharapkannya darimu. Tapi, kau tidak ada di sini. Apa yang harus kulakukan tanpa adanya kau di sisiku, Tetsuya?" Kataku dan aku menangis lagi bersamaan dengan turunnya salju di musim dingin dimana kau meninggalkanku saat itu. Sangat susah mengucapkan selamat tinggal untukmu dan aku masih mencintaimu kalau kau mau tahu._

 _~End Of Flashback~_

Dan begitulah kenapa aku bisa putus dengan Tetsuya juga sebab Tetsuya menyembunyikan penyakitnya dariku. Menyebalkan juga menyedihkan. Menyebalkan itu saat Tetsuya menyembunyikan penyakitnya dariku dan menyedihkannya itu dia baru cerita sekarang secara rinci melalui video yang merupakan pesan terakhirnya.

Sebentar lagi aku sampai di Tama-reien dan berziarah ke tempat Tetsuya seperti biasa. Meskipun itu meremukkan hatiku berkali-kali dan terkadang aku masih menyangkal bahwa Tetsuya masih ada. Tapi, mau seberapa menyangkalnya bahwa dia masih ada, dia tidak akan bisa kembali padaku lagi untuk selamanya.

* * *

~ _Mou kore saigou datte omotteta kono koi_ ~

~ _Ima kono te kara sotto hodokete iku_ ~

~ _Ushinatte hajimete kizuita kono kimochi_ ~

~ _Mou nidoto todokanai it's hard to say goodbye_ ~

~ _Still love you, Still love you_ ~

~ _Goodbye_ ~

(~ _Inilah akhir kisah cinta kita aku pun menyadarinya_ ~)

(~ _Sekarang, genggaman tangan kita perlahan mulai terlepas_ ~)

(~ _Baru kusadari, ini pertama kali aku kehilangan rasa ini_ ~)

(~ _Cinta ini tak bisa menggapaimu lagi sangat sulit mengucapkan selamat tinggal_ ~)

(~ _Karena aku masih mencintaimu, aku masih mencintaimu_ ~)

(~ _Selamat tinggal_ ~)

* * *

Begitu aku sampai di Tama-reien, aku mulai mencari makam Tetsuya dan itu tidak memakan waktu lama karena makam yang bertuliskan nama '黒子テツヤ(2)' berada di depanku saat ini. Aku pun mulai menaruh bunga lili putih itu di depan batu nisan tersebut dan kemudian aku bicara seolah-olah aku sedang bicara denganmu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu disana, Tetsuya? Mudah-mudahan kau sangat nyaman disana. Kau tahu Tetsuya, sangat susah bagiku untuk melupakanmu meskipun aku mencari seseorang sebagai pelarian maupun pelampiasanku. Hasilnya adalah nol buatku dan itu tidak baik. Aku bukanlah orang puitis atau bisa dibilang hiperbola, aku akan hidup sebagai Ludwig Van Beethoven yang cintanya selalu bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Juga mungkin aku tidak akan bisa jatuh cinta lagi jika bukan Tetsuya saja yang berhasil melakukannya. Kau memang sulit untuk dilupakan, Tetsuya. Apalagi ini 2 tahun kematianmu, rasanya masih seperti kemarin." Kataku dan kemudian aku merasakan sensasi dingin kemudian aku pun melihat ke bawah. Ternyata salju sudah turun rupanya dan mungkin aku harus segera bergegas pulang atau aku tidak akan dapat tiket sampai besok.

"Kurasa sampai disini dulu, Tetsuya. Aku akan mengunjungimu lagi tahun depan dan aku tetap mencintaimu." Kataku dan aku pun meninggalkan makammu tersebut. Aku pun berlari kecil dan berhenti kemudian berbalik ke arah makammu dan tersenyum tulus.

"Entah kapan waktuku akan tiba, aku akan menyusulmu." Kataku tersenyum tulus dan kemudian berbalik ke belakang juga berlari meninggalkan Tama-reien tersebut. Kemudian, aku menunggu lampu merah di sebrang jalan. Lampu merah pun telah muncul dan kemudian aku pun menyebrang melalui zebra cross tersebut.

Entah ini ilusi atau apa, aku melihat seseorang yang membuatku galon alias gagal move on. Yep, aku melihat Tetsuya dengan berpakaian serba putih baik dari kemeja, celana, bahkan sepatunya serba putih dan dia mendatangiku sambil tersenyum kemudian dia membelai wajahku dan aku hanya bisa diam melihatnya. Hingga tanpa kusadari lampu sudah berubah menjadi hijau dan bersamaan suara 'TIIIINNNN' dari truk itu membuatku kembali sadar.

'BRAK!'

Bagaikan gerak slow motion badanku tertabrak juga terlempar sejauh 1 meter dan badanku terguling-guling sebanyak 4 kali hingga kepalaku mengeluarkan darah dan aku pun kehilangan kesadaranku. Aku dibawa ke rumah sakit namun itu sudah terlambat. Karena aku sudah meninggal saat perjalanan di rumah sakit.

Keesokkan harinya, aku yang menjadi hantu melihat tubuhku sudah dimakamkan dan namaku yang bernama '赤司征十郎(3)' tertulis di batu nisan tersebut dan aku dimakamkan disamping Tetsuya. Midorima, Murasakibara, Aomine, Kise, bahkan Momoi menangisiku lagi bahkan Ayah juga menggumamkan bahwa dia menyesal apa yang dia lakukan padaku selama ini.

Saat aku masih melihat mereka, aku kaget ada Tetsuya di sampingku. Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan aku menerima uluran tersebut. Tangannya sudah tidak sehangat dulu lagi, namun aku masih bisa merasakannya dan kami berdua menghilang secara bersamaan di tempat makamku dan Tetsuya tersebut.

 _~End Of Akashi's POV~_

* * *

THE END (おわり)

Jangan beranjak dulu, readers. Masih ada omake :3.

* * *

~Omake~

 **100 Years Later**

 _~Author's POV~_

Sudah 100 tahun semenjak kematian Akashi dan Kuroko. 100 tahun ini akan ada pertemuan kembali dan memulai semuanya dari awal. Dan saat ini di Mansion Akashi, ada seorang gadis berambut merah yang panjangnya hampir menutupi seperempat pahanya tersebut sedang membaca buku harian merah milik Akashi Seijuurou.

"Akhir yang tragis. Aku tidak menduga bahwa kematiannya tersebut memang sudah direncanakan darinya. Dari tulisan ini saja sudah jelas kejadiannya sesuai perkiraannya dan realitanya." Kata seorang gadis berambut merah tersebut.

* * *

THE REAL END (ほんもの おわり)

1\. Tama-reien : Tempat makam yang terkenal di kawasan Tokyo, Jepang

2\. Tulisan nama 'Kuroko Tetsuya' dalam huruf kanji.

3\. Tulisan nama 'Akashi Seijuurou' dalam huruf kanji.

Hai, hai Shinju Hatsune is back. Bagaimana berasa gak Angstnya? Kalo gak berasa ane minta maaf dah kalo kurang #bow. Ayo, ada yang penasaran siapa gadis berambut merah tersebut? Ngaku aja gak usah malu-malu #dihantampaketongkatbaseball. Ane bakal kasih tahu siapa dia, jika kalian ingin ane buat sekuelnya. Dengan senang hati ane bakal buat di waktu yang luang :3. Ok, sampai disini bacotan ane. Anyway, don't you mind to review? See ya in my next in the next my fanfic. Bye-bye :).

Sign Of Love

Shinju Hatsune


End file.
